1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image reading apparatus, an image forming and reading system, a method for controlling an image reading apparatus, a program for the same, and a method for controlling an image forming and reading system.
2. Related Art
In the past, as an image reading apparatus, an apparatus in which, when the number of copies printed reaches a predetermined number, a text sheet on which a calibration image is printed is automatically formed by a printer, the test sheet is transported to an image scanner via a paper path connection apparatus, and the calibration image printed on the text sheet is read by the image scanner has been proposed (see, for example, JP-A-2008-42602). In the apparatus, correction of a color table in the printer is executed by reading the calibration image.
However, in the above-described apparatus, although calibration regarding the color table is taken into consideration, no particular consideration is given, for example, to transport displacement of a print sheet and transport displacement of a document sheet in a reading apparatus, and thus, the apparatus is not capable of adequately solving the disadvantages in terms of execution of proper read processing. Therefore, execution of more appropriate image read processing such as correction regarding transport or the like has been required.